CWR
CWR stands for C'ryptid '''W'iki's 'R'ules. All of these users '''MUST abide by. Consequences for not following rules are: #Warning #Ban for a Day #Ban for a Week #Perma-Ban List of Rules: #''YOU MUST HAVE A WIKIA ACCOUNT TO EDIT.'' #No Vandalism. #No spamming talk pages. #No making up creatures to create pages. EXAMPLE: "Bob the Monster that Lives under my Bed" #No Swearing. #No Sexual Content in talk pages or pages. (YOU WILL BE IMMEDIATELY BANNED IF CAUGHT) #No real-life people are allowed as the topic of pages. #No Trolling. #Disrespect towards the Admin (Azelf5000) will result in a ban. #Fictional characters are not allowed. #Cryptids from Video Games are not allowed. #Hacked Video Games are not allowed. #No Creepypasta stories are to be posted. #'NO. PUPPETS. OR. DOLLS.' Except Robert the Doll. #''NO MOVIE MONSTERS/CRYPTIDS ARE ALLOWED UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE. (JASON, FREDDY, CHUCKY, ETC.)'' #No creatures from books are allowed. (Scary Stories to tell in the dark, Goosebumps, etc.) #No creatures from TV shows/Cartoons are allowed. (Scooby-Doo Monsters, Dr. Who, Scare Tactics, etc.) #No removing pages without the admin (Azelf5000)'s permission. If done without permission, it will result in a ban. #No "Lost Episodes" are allowed. #Racism is not allowed. #Sexism is not allowed. #Fanart of Cryptids are not allowed unless the page has no images. Fanart containing inappropriate imagery will be removed. #Each page has a limit to only 10 images. #No categories that are unesscesary are allowed within pages. #No advertising or solicitations for other Wikis, companies, businesses, schools, public parks, etc. is allowed. #Creating pages to brag about yourself or harass others counts as both Trolling and spam. THE PAGE WILL BE DELETED AND RESULT IN AN IMMEDIATE BAN. #If a page does not have 3 paragraphs, a "Stub" Template MUST be added. Pages in the "Main" section of the Navbox are exempt. #Each page MUST have a picture. #Twilight references in the "Vampire" and "Werewolf" pages counts as vandalism. #Duplications of pages (same cryptid with different name) are not allowed. #Spam in talk pages is not allowed. #Threatening users in their talk pages or on articles is not allowed and will immediately result in a ban. #No making pages or random edits for the sake of getting badges. #Any post making fun of real-life tragedies will be REMOVED AND WILL RESULT IN AN IMMEDIATE AND PERMANENT BAN. #'BE MINDFUL OF THE CONCEQUECES ABOVE. ' #Using articles or talk pages to talk about real-life friends is not allowed. Cryptid Wiki is NOT a gossip collumn. #Posting screamer GIFs is not allowed. #Videos are not allowed, except links to videos to outside websites. #No Categories that are copies of other categories are allowed. #Don't feed the Trolls. IGNORE THEM AND THEY WILL GO AWAY. #Posting personal information about yourself will be removed. #Using the "Hoaxed" category to Troll or Vandalize will result in a ban. #No sacreligious posts. THIS WILL RESULT IN A PERMANENT BAN. ''''If you, the user, abide by these rules you are more than welcome to edit. Azelf5000 (talk) 01:11, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Help Category:Rules Category:Protected Category:ARIA